Dasi Kuning
by darkBlue 47
Summary: Shikamaru pengen beli dasi warna gelap, tapi kenapa Temari selalu nawarin kuning? Very short oneshot. Warning: inside


Balesan review First Love and First Kiss:

Gui gui: makasih... n_n

EMmA ShiKaTeMa: makasiiiiihhh... aduh, makasih banget, ya!

Aya Harukawa: iya ini udah bikin lagi, bagus nggak? *ngarep* fave? aduh, makasih banyak, ya! gimana kalo fave yang ini juga? hhe.. Oh, oke deh :)

Kagome Sabaku: Oke deeehh...

Naoki: hhe... tapi Shika bukan semacem Suster Nyosor, lho, wkwk.. eh, itu Ngesot, ya? hhe... silakan dibayangkan.. yup :)

Midnight: eh, iya ya? *ngeliat fictku yang lain* eh, iya deng. Nggak tau deh, kenapa saya bikin gitu -_- makasih *malu-malu* *ceritanya yang sweet, dodol!*

CharLene Choi: ini udah buat, bagus nggak?

Hanamana Zui: thanksssss...

Shika Lovers: okee.. ini udah bikin lagi, kok..

purple lavender: makasih banyak :) sweet banget? jadi pengen ngalamin sendiri . oke, i'll try to keep writing! Yosh!

.

Oke, sekarang baca:

.

**Naruto** belongs to **Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair:** ShikaTema, slight SasoTema

**Warning:** aneh, abal, AU, OOC (dikit? Iya kali), typos, tidak memuaskan, dan masih banyak lagi yang tidak dapat dijelaskan satu-persatu

.

.

Don't like? Just leave this story

Enjoy reading!

.

"Temari?"

"Ya?" Temari menoleh pada kekasihnya sambil terus berjalan.

"Maukah kau menemaniku ke _department store_ Sabtu nanti? Err—maksudku, besok?"

"Tentu saja. Untuk apa?"

Shikamaru menyentuh dasinya sambil mengerutkan dahi. "Dasiku sudah terlihat usang."

Temari sempat diam sesaat sebelum tertawa. "Sudah berapa tahun kau pakai dasimu itu, _boy_?"

Shikamaru menatap Temari sejenak, lalu meringis. "Tidak selama yang kaukira. Kupikir ini baru setahun."

"Dan kurasa selama itu kau tak pernah ganti." sambut Temari cepat, masih tertawa.

"Mungkin." Temari semakin keras tertawa mendengar pengakuan Shikamaru. "Aku tak ingat."

"Dasar." Temari menyikut Shikamaru pelan. Dari perlakuan Temari, mereka lebih cocok disebut teman akrab dibandingkan sepasang kekasih.

"Itu sakit, Nona." gerutu Shikamaru mengelus lengan atas yang terkena sikutan Temari.

Temari ber-huu seraya memalingkan muka. "Dasar lemah."

"Tidak akan sakit jika bukan kau." Shikamaru nyengir, sebuah pikiran jahil melintas di otak jeniusnya.

"Oh ya?"

"Yap. Dan kau harus memberikan sesuatu padaku sebagai gantinya."

"Apa?" tanya Temari dengan nada menantang. Ia berhenti berjalan. Memposisikan kedua tangan di pinggang dan mengajak Shikamaru beradu mata.

Cengiran Shikamaru melebar. "Ini." Dan secara tiba-tiba ia menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir Temari. Oh, dasar nakal kau, Shikamaru.

"Hei!" protes Temari. Mukanya memerah.

"Itu hanya beberapa detik, Temari." balas Shikamaru kalem. Pemuda itu kembali berjalan.

"Tapi tetap saja..!" ujar Temari keras kepala, mengikuti Shikamaru melanjutkan langkah. "Minta maaf!"

"Aku minta maaf." Ucap Shikamaru setengah tak peduli, bola matanya berputar. _Konyol_, pikirnya.

"Begitukah caramu meminta maaf?" tanya Temari tak percaya melihat cara Shikamaru meminta maaf padanya barusan. "Ulangi lagi! Kali ini membungkuk!" perintahnya.

_Uh, aku bingung kenapa aku bisa jatuh cinta pada cewek merepotkan ini_, batin Shikamaru sebal. Ia memutar badan agar berhadap-hadapan dengan Temari, lalu berkata, "Temari, aku minta maaf," seraya membungkukkan badan. Ketika ia mulai menegakkan badan, Temari mengecup keningnya.

"Itu sebagai balasan." Gadis berkuncir empat itu beralasan. Memalingkan muka untuk menutupi wajahnya yang merona.

Shikamaru kembali nyengir. Ia menarik Temari ke dalam rangkulannya. "Kau memang cewek merepotkan."

Temari tersenyum—entah karena dirangkul atau karena mendapat 'pujian' seperti itu. "Memang. Kalau aku merepotkan, kau aneh. Bisa-bisanya kau jatuh cinta pada cewek merepotkan sepertiku."

Shikamaru mendecih.

Satu – kosong.

(*)

Apa yang akan kau pakai jika kau diajak ke sebuah mall atau department store oleh pacar atau kekasihmu? Tentu saja pakaianmu yang terbagus, kan? Ingat, mereka adalah orang yang spesial!

Tapi tidak untuk Temari. Dengan ringannya ia memilih celana panjang bersaku berwarna coklat tua—tidak, itu bukan celana pramuka—dan kaos lengan panjang berwarna abu-abu. Shikamaru sendiri sih, tidak masalah. Ia sudah biasa. Tapi untuk orang-orang yang melihat mereka berdua—_well_, jangan heran kalau mereka akan menganggap kalau sejoli yang satu ini hanya berstatus teman dekat. Kalau untuk Ino, Sakura, Karin, atau cewek lain yang kenal mereka justru tidak mustahil akan menjerit dan menceramahi Temari tentang _fashion_. Jadi doakan saja tokoh utama kita ini tak akan bertemu dengan Ino dan sejenisnya.

"Kau mau langsung ke toko baju, Shikamaru? Atau justru ke suatu tempat lebih dulu?" tawar Temari ketika mereka berdua sudah dekat dengan tempat yang dituju.

"Apa kau lapar?" balas Shikamaru memperhatikan beberapa kafe kecil di sekitar mereka.

Temari nyengir. "Kau selalu tahu kebutuhan pacarmu ini." ujarnya dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

Shikamaru tersenyum geli. "Aku sudah hapal dengan prinsipmu yang menomorsatukan makanan, Temari."

Gadis pirang yang baru saja diledek ini hanya bisa memajukan bibir. "Setidak-tidaknya aku tidak akan gendut." ujarnya, memberi alasan. Kalau saja Shikamaru tahu bahwa Temari menambahkan dua kata dalam pikirannya, pemuda itu pasti akan mendiamkan Temari hingga tiga hari ke depan. Mau bagaimanapun juga kan, Chouji sahabatnya.

"Bisa kau buktikan?" kejar Shikamaru dengan usil.

"Apa?" Temari mengernyitkan alis.

"Kalau kau tidak akan gendut?"

"Kenapa tidak?" tantang Temari.

"Oh, kalau begitu sebelum pulang ayo kita cari obat cacing untukmu." ajak Shikamaru tenang tanpa pikir panjang.

"Kau jahat! Perutku ini bersih, tahu! Tidak ada cacing-cacing nakal seperti yang kau maksud!" omel Temari melipat tangan di depan dada. Kembali cemberut. Entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya sejak kemarin. Pacarnya tersayang ini pintar sekali membalas kata-katanya.

"Ayolah, Temari! Jangan cemberut begitu! Kau kutraktir!" Temari tersenyum lebar mendengarnya. Ia hanya ikut Shikamaru saja, karena tangannya ditarik oleh pemuda itu menuju sebuah tempat makan.

.

Temari harus menekuk muka diam-diam agar tidak menyakiti hati pemilik Ichiraku Ramen. Tanpa basa-basi ia menarik lengan baju Shikamaru dan berbisik di telinganya, "Kenapa harus Ichiraku Ramen? Kau sudah tertular Naruto, ya?"

Cengiran khas tercetak di wajah Shikamaru. "Kenapa? Kau takut gendut ya, karena ramen itu mengandung lemak?"

Kau memang terlalu jenius untuk menebak pikiran seorang Temari.

"Tenang saja, ada mi diet, kok!" sahut Ayame—putri tunggal Teuchi, pemilik Ichiraku Ramen—dengan riang. Ia menunggu pasangan itu memesan ramen. "Kau mau pesan? Bebas lemak, lho!" lanjutnya mempromosikan.

Teuchi harus bersyukur ia memiliki anak perempuan. Kalau tidak, pasti warungnya akan sepi pelanggan wanita karena Ayame-lah yang menyerukan isi hati kaumnya (?) dengan mengusulkan untuk membuat mie diet.

"Kalau begitu kami mau mie diet satu dan ramen bawang pedas satu." pesan Shikamaru, malas menunggu Temari—yang ia tahu pasti Temari tak mau langsung menjawab karena malu jika nanti akan diledek olehnya lagi. Mie diet? Dasar cewek!

"Kenapa kau tidak langsung menjawab tadi?"

"Kau tahu alasanku." Temari membuang muka dengan memperhatikan jalanan, malu.

"Terserahlah." ucap Shikamaru akhirnya, acuh tak acuh.

(*)

"Aaaahhh… enaknyaaa…" Temari menarik napas dalam-dalam. Rakus akan udara dingin yang menyambutnya memasuki Konoha Department Store untuk memenuhi rongga dadanya.

"Ayo, Temari. Letak toko baju ada di lantai tiga!"

"Huh, iya iya." Temari mempercepat jalannya. Demi menyejajari langkah-langkah lebar Shikamaru.

.

Sampailah kini mereka di bagian dasi. Mereka berkeliling untuk melihat-lihat bermacam-macam dasi yang dipajang—dan tentu saja dijual.

"Hemm.. warna apa yang kau inginkan untuk dasi barumu?" tanya Temari melihat-lihat dasi yang dianggapnya menarik.

"Warna-warna gelap seperti hitam, biru tua, hijau lumut, merah marun… sepertinya bagus." sahut Shikamaru seperti menggumam.

"Ooh…" Temari mengangguk-angguk, telinganya memang cukup tajam untuk mendengar sebuah gumaman. "Polos? Atau bercorak?"

"Apa saja, asalkan jangan corak mobil, bunga, atau corak norak semacam itu." Eh, hmm.. memangnya ada ya, corak yang seperti itu?

"Bagaimana dengan dasi kuning ini?" tanya Temari menghampiri Shikamaru, membuat Shikamaru mengernyit heran saat itu juga.

"Temari, kau tidak dengar apa yang kukatakan tadi? Tadi aku bilang warna gelap, bukan warna ngejreng yang satu ini."

"Eh, hum.. maaf, maaf." Temari langsung mengembalikan ke tempatnya semula.

Mereka kembali asyik memperhatikan dasi, menimbang-nimbang yang menurut mereka menarik.

"Ng, Shikamaru. Kurasa ini cukup bagus." Shikamaru menghampiri Temari. Dan lagi-lagi gadis itu sukses membuatnya heran. Dasi berwarna kuning.. lagi?

Kali ini Shikamaru tak langsung menanggapi. Ia memperhatikan kekasihnya yang masih memegang dasi kuning di tangan. Oke, seingatnya Temari tak pernah salah hingga dua kali. Dua kali? Hei, lupakah kalian kalau tadi Temari mendengar dan bahkan menyahuti jawaban Shikamaru tentang warna dasi dengan sebuah 'ooh'?

"Bagaimana, Shikamaru?" Temari menatap Shikamaru, nadanya dalam bertanya jelas sekali riang.

Shikamaru memutuskan untuk tidak langsung menolak. "Akan kupikirkan. Siapa tahu ada yang lebih bagus."

Temari kembali meletakkan dasi yang ia pegang ke tempatnya semula, meninggalkan Shikamaru yang mulai memutar otak untuk gadis pirang tersebut. Memikirkan mengapa—

Lihat! Temari kembali menyusuri jejeran dasi berwarna kuning lagi!

—Temari tampak sangat tertarik dengan dasi berwarna kuning.

Setahu Shikamaru Temari menyukai warna gelap seperti dirinya—seperti kesukaannya, maksudnya, karena kulit Shikamaru jelas-jelas nggak gelap—dan bahkan pernah mengeluhkan warna ngejreng seperti kuning. Telinga Temari jelas tak bermasalah, dan ia juga tak mengalami lupa ingatan jangka pendek, jadi jelas masalah Temari bukan di situ. Dari… lingkungan mungkin? Apa ada orang yang Temari kenal hingga mempengaruhinya sejauh itu? Mempengaruhi Temari untuk menyukai dasi berwarna kuning, yang jelas-jelas bukan warna yang Temari suka, secara langsung maupun tidak langsung.

Yang biasanya mempengaruhi adalah orang yang spesial seperti sahabat—Sakura, Ino, Tenten, dan para cewek di sekolahnya tidak memakai dasi. Singkirkan jauh-jauh opsi ini—adik—Gaara dan Kankurou jelas sama sekali tidak suka warna kuning dilihat dari pakaian mereka, jadi mereka juga pasti tak pernah memakai warna kuning. Buang juga pilihan ini—lalu, ngg…

…pacar.

Tidak. Pacar Temari hanya diriny—

Tunggu!

Jangan lupa bahwa ada seorang pemuda berambut merah berbulu mata lentik bernama Sasori pernah menjadi pacar Temari.

Dan Shikamaru memang tidak hanya sekali dua kali melihat lelaki itu memakai dasi berwarna kuning.

Oh, apa tidak ada yang lain? Coba pikir lagi!

Sayangnya tidak. Memang cuma orang itu yang bisa mempengaruhi Temari, belum lagi ada hal yang dapat membuktikannya dengan kuat, kan?

Shikamaru mengeluh dalam-dalam. Ia langsung menghampiri Temari yang, tak usah tanya lagi karena telah kuketik berkali-kali, masih menelusuri kumpulan dasi berwarna kuning.

"Temari." panggilnya, tak berhasil membuat yang dipanggil menoleh.

"Ya?"

"Lihat aku. Aku bukan Sasori, aku Shikamaru." ujar Shikamaru pelan, kentara sekali nada kecewa yang dilontarkannya. Menekankan kata 'bukan Sasori' dan namanya sendiri.

Temari terperanjat, sontak ia menoleh. "A, apa maksudmu Shikamaru? Tentu saja aku tahu kalau kau bukan Sasori!" bantah Temari gugup.

"Lalu? Kenapa kau masih menekuri dasi berwarna kuning? Itu dasi kesukaan Sasori, kan?" tanya Shikamaru dengan nada menuduh.

"A, aku hanya melihat-lihat, Shikamaru. Sungguh!"

Elakan yang sia-sia. "Lalu kenapa kau tadi sampai menawariku dasi berwarna kuning hingga dua kali?"

"I, itu kan, karena kurasa cocok untukmu!"

"Apa kau tadi tidak mendengarku? Kubilang aku ingin dasi berwarna gelap, dan yang seperti itu mungkin ada banyak yang juga cocok untukku."

"Eh, i, itu…"

"Jujur saja Temari."

Temari menelan ludah. Ia tak punya alasan lagi.

Lihat, Temari, lihat! Lelaki yang sedang di hadapanmu itu berambut hitam (ala nanas), bukan merah. Lelaki itu juga jelas lebih tinggi. Dan mata yang menatapmu itu jelas hitam, bukan coklat! Itu Shikamaru, Temari, bukan Sasori.

"Maaf, Shikamaru."

Shikamaru belum mau angkat suara.

"Kau mau memaafkanku, kan?" tanya Temari sedikit tercekat. Ia tahu pasti Shikamaru benar-benar kecewa padanya. Diraihnya tangan sang pemuda nanas, dan ditatapnya langsung mata kelam pemuda itu. Butuh keberanian yang besar untuk melakukannya, dan Shikamaru tahu.

Sekejap kemudian Temari sudah berada dalam pelukan Shikamaru. "Akan kumaafkan asal kau lupakan Sasori."

"Tak usah kau beritahu aku juga tahu, Bodoh." Temari tertawa pelan. "Cepat lepas, kita ada di tempat umum. Baka." Shikamaru melepas pelukannya, baru ingat kalau mereka ada di tempat umum. Mukanya langsung memerah.

"Jadi?" nada Temari kembali riang. "Kau mau dasi warna gelap, kan?" tanyanya menuju bagian dasi berwarna gelap.

Shikamaru meraih tangan Temari, menariknya kembali ke sampingnya. "Tidak, tidak. Aku berubah pikiran. Aku mau dasi kuning saja."

Temari melongo.

"Pilihkan satu untukku."

"Oh, oke." Temari mengambil dasi yang tadi ia tawarkan ke Shikamaru. "Ini?" tanyanya agak ragu.

"Boleh. Tunggu, aku mau ambil satu dasi lagi yang tadi ingin kubeli juga. Setelah ini kita ke kasir."

Temari manut saja.

Selesai membayar, Temari bertanya dengan nada heran. "Kenapa kau bisa langsung berubah pikiran begitu?"

Shikamaru tersenyum. "Karena aku ingin, ketika kau melihat dasi berwarna kuning, yang terpikir olehmu adalah aku. Bukan Sasori."

Muka Temari langsung merona saat itu juga.

(*)

Yaaa~! Jadi juga akhirnya! Setelah bikin dua jam ampe jam tiga (pagi) sambil deg-degan ketauan kakakku yang serem (masih ol jam segitu? Nyari mati!), akhirnya jadi juga. Mau bikin di laptop, limited, waktunya udah abis, harus diperpanjang. Dan itu belum diperpanjang -_-a.

Napsu banget ya? Baru kemarin publish sekarang udah publish lagi! Ya mau gimana, tiba-tiba kepikiran, sih. Dan langsung tuang sebelum ilang! Hehehe...

Oke, makasih buat inspirator: kakak kelasku bernama depan Faris *ditabok, siapa lu, manggil gue Faris?*. Habis mau gimana, mau nyebut namanya mal-eh, nyebut namanya ntar bawa petaka, ya udah pake Faris aja. Boleh ya, kak? *sok akrab, langsung ditendang*

Kenapa inspirator, karena cuman ni orang yang berani make dasi warna ngejreng yaitu KUNING sebagai pelengkap seragam (dulu sekolahku make dasi punya sendiri, maklum sekolah kritis duit -_- ). Makanya jangan heran kalo tiba-tiba inget ni orang aneh *ditusuk* abis ngeliat orang make dasi di film-film.

Thanks ya, udah baca. Gimana kalo sekalian

**REVIEW?**


End file.
